


You Can Be My Bad Boy

by sidlingly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin - Freeform, M/M, idk you'll see when you get there, some curse words here and there, uh but not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidlingly/pseuds/sidlingly
Summary: Jongin can make anyone fall for him, even the president of the Abstinence Club.





	You Can Be My Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from lyrics by Cascada; Puns aren’t original, but dang they hella funny.
> 
> Originally written for exouniversity 2016 wow look at me crossposting like 2 years later

Jongin knows he's a bad boy. All the girls and boys want him. Maybe it's the blond hair, maybe it's his tight ass, maybe it's the lip ring.

Jongin doesn't try to be bad though, but it's what everyone just assumes he is. So what if he's already been arrested, despite not even being twenty-one yet? So what if he's got a scar on his abdomen from being in a knife fight in his youth? Jongin just is as he is: Jongin.

But Jongin's "bad" rep is what's got him in the counselor's office right now. He's sitting in a red armchair that looks like it's seen better days. A ring on his middle finger keeps getting caught in armrest where some frayed pieces stick out. It's become a game for him while the counselor drones on about his behavior. Hook it in, unhook it, hook it in, and unhook it.

"Mr. Kim, are you even listening?" The counselor says, an exasperated look on her face.

Jongin doesn't look up from his hand. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Spray painting 'Go suck a dick' on Professor Do's message board was a no-no. It's not like I did any permanent damage though." Jongin shrugs. "He can just take those papers down and put up new clean ones."

"That's not the point, Mr. Kim."

"It's not like I'm wrong though!" Jongin sits up more in his seat. "He's been making googly eyes at Professor Oh from the Physics department for _months_."

The counselor clears her throat. "I'm not interested in your speculations. What matters is that you've violated school policy a number of times, and there's a push to have you suspended or even expelled."

"Come on, Mrs. Choi. You know they can't get rid of me. My parents have given so much money to the school; the fuckin' gym is named after us."

Mrs. Choi pushes her glasses up and clears her throat again. Jongin can feel it; she's going to crack. They always do. Money doesn't make you happy but it sure as hell makes life easier.

Jongin relaxes into his seat more, waiting for the counselor to let him go, just like she did last month.

"Well I've actually spoken to your parents about the incident this time around, and they've given me permission to enact... my own form of disciplinary action." Mrs. Choi gives a crooked grin.

"Disciplinary action?" Jongin almost wants to laugh. After all, what kind of punishment could this lady come up with? Jongin could probably outsmart her and figure a way out of it anyway. Even in high school he'd been able to charm his teachers out of giving him detention (though the end-of-semester gifts of lump sums of money made his pleas more convincing). Mrs. Choi is a bit different in that she never accepted any gifts from the Kim family, but Jongin knows her hands are tied by superiors, even if she's gotten some sort of "permission" from his parents.

She shuffles some papers around on her desk and pulls a sheet out of a pile. "You're to join our campus's Abstinence Club."

Jongin scoffs. "Absti-what?"

She slides the paper over so Jongin can see what it says. It's a flyer giving the details for a non-alcoholic party happening this weekend. "Abstinence Club. And they're having a get together this weekend. I'll give you the information for the president's contact info. He'll be the one making sure you attend all their functions." She taps the spacebar of her computer to wake it up, typing and clicking away at her email. "There I've sent it to your email. I hope to be hearing good things about this, Mr. Kim," she says, peering over her glasses. "And be wary, if you act up again after this, the punishment will be much more severe."

Jongin rolls his eyes, the leather of his jacket squeaking as he gets out of chair. He leaves the administration office, giving a wink to the secretary and carding a hand through his hair. This is gonna be a piece of cake: Jongin can make anyone fall for him, even the president of the Abstinence Club.

~~~

Friday night Jongin shows up at the ballroom at the university’s student center. It’s where the Abstinence Club is hosting their monthly Alternative Party. They bring in an array of activities, all revolving around a specific theme. This month’s theme is “tropical paradise”. There’s ukulele music playing but it’s not loud enough to cover the whirring coming from the inflatable palm trees located around the room. There are students roaming around here and there, some adorned with flower necklaces and others with flower crowns.

It’s totally not Jongin’s scene.

This time on Friday nights he’d normally be hanging with his friends in the process of getting drunk, or he’d be talking up some pretty young thing to see if they’d spend the weekend in bed with him.

Jongin scans the room, well, maybe he can find somebody here to spend some time with him. As he walks around the room, heads turn, some turning and whispering to each other, some openly staring at him. Jongin spots someone that’s just his style.

A little shorter than him, chestnut brown hair pushed into an updo, light wash skinny jeans, and a white button up.

Jongin approaches the man, who is holding a clipboard and is checking things off a list as he glances from booth to booth.

“Hey there.”

The man looks up at Jongin, “Yes? Can I help you?”

Jongin smirks, “Well that depends on what you’re willing to do.”

The man scrunches his eyebrows. “I’m sorry?”

Jongin takes a step closer, “Let me introduce myself: I’m Jongin.”

The man takes a step back, hugging his clipboard to his chest. He tilts his head to the side, confused, and then a flicker of recognition flashes over his face. “Oh! Jongin! Kim Jongin, I got an email about you from Mrs. Choi. I’m Junmyeon, the president of the Abstinence Club. Are you enjoying our little party?”

Jongin’s face drops, what little good mood he’d had completely gone. It’s hard to believe that this guy is the president, but on closer inspection, Jongin sees just how pristine and pressed his clothes are.

“Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, I can’t believe that I’m here.” Jongin turns on his heel and makes a beeline for the entrance he’d come in through. He hears Junmyeon call after him, but he ignores the calls, only slowing down once he’s out the doors of the building. Jongin’s not even quite sure why he’d even bothered showing up there. It’s not like that stupid counselor will be able to do anything to him anyway. Jongin shakes his head and tries to enjoy the feeling of the cool autumn breeze on his face.

Jongin jumps, though, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and, low and behold, it’s Junmyeon, still holding on to his clipboard.

“What do you want?”

Junmyeon bites his bottom lip and rolls back on his heels. “I, um, didn’t mean to make you angry.”

Jongin doesn’t hide the disdain on his face and rolls his eyes. “You didn’t make me angry, I just shouldn’t be here.” Jongin gives a short wave, “Bye.” He keeps walking.

“Wait!”

Jongin stops in his tracks, but doesn’t turn back around. “Yes?”

“Well, um, technically, I have to report back to Mrs. Choi if you came here or not, and how long you stayed. She said that showing your face wouldn’t be enough.”

“Whatever, that old hag can’t do anything to me.” Jongin takes a step.

“She said your parents would stop paying for school!”

Jongin spins around. “She said _what_?”

Junmyeon, wide eyed from the sudden intense eye contact Jongin is now giving him, blinks twice. “Yeah, um, she said your parents are sick of getting calls from school about your behavior and that after this if you get in trouble they’re going to pull out their support.” Junmyeon’s voice raises in pitch at the end, like he’s asking a question, but he holds Jongin’s gaze.

Jongin closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. This isn’t how things are supposed to go. He sighs and opens his eyes to a worried looking Junmyeon.

“Alright, what do I have to do?”

A smile of breaks out on Junmyeon’s face, and Jongin feels a small squeeze in his heart. Dang, Junmyeon is good looking.

“Come with me, and let’s party!”

The party turns out to be more bearable than Jongin thinks it would be. Junmyeon leads him around, showing him what is happening at each station.

They're simple games, but in general, people are having fun. It still feels like it's not Jongin's scene, but it's not as horrible as it could be.

The last station in the room is a table of desserts, which has a sign saying "Stressed is just desserts backwards". Jongin looks at it, almost in awe of the pun.

Junmyeon notices Jongin's gaze adding, "Do you like the pun? I came up with it myself."

Jongin wants to retort, saying the pun is dumb, but when he sees Junmyeon's face, so obviously proud of his work, the words get stuck in Jongin's throat. Jongin instead opts for picking up a brownie and takes a bite. It's a good brownie, chewy without being sticky. Jongin goes to pick up another dessert when he notices Junmyeon's intense stare on his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Jongin uses the back of his hand to wipe off his mouth.

"No." But Junmyeon keeps staring, and is now squinting his eyes, looking harder. "Do you have a tongue piercing? Sorry if I'm forward."

Jongin is confused, but shows Junmyeon the underside of his tongue. "You mean this?" He says, voice muffled since his mouth is still open.

"Whoa, that's cool. I didn't know you could pierce that part of your tongue." Junmyeon leans in closer, inspecting.

Jongin lowers his tongue and shrugs. "You could probably pierce anything if you wanted to."

Junmyeon nods. "That's interesting. I've been thinking about getting a tongue piercing but I'm not sure if I can give up spicy food for that long."

Jongin raises his eyes in surprise. He hadn't had Junmyeon pegged as someone who'd want a piercing, let alone a tongue piercing of all things.

"Surprised? It's just a tongue piercing." Junmyeon picks up a brownie and eats it in one bite. Jongin watches in amusement since the bite is obviously too big for Junmyeon so he looks a bit like a squirrel with its cheeks full.

Junmyeon swallows thickly, chasing the brownie down with some milk. "I'm going to check on some other people. You've already been here for about half an hour so if you want to go, you can. I'll email Ms. Choi later."

"Ok."

Junmyeon takes two steps, but then turns back around to Jongin. "Oh, by the way, we won't be having another official event for about three weeks or so, since it's midterms season. However, I normally book the study lounge on the fourth floor of the library and you're always welcome to join me!" Junmyeon gives Jongin a short wave and heads off to one of the booths.

Jongin, on the other hand, grabs three more brownies, wraps them in a napkin and puts them in his pocket before heading off to his room.

Later on that night, Jongin gets ready for bed, stripping down to only his underwear. He doesn't like wearing pajamas, opting for a pile of blankets to himself warm instead. Jongin makes himself comfortable, pulling up a book on his Kindle. It's a present from his childhood friend, Taemin, who knows that despite everything, Jongin loves reading the most. Jongin opens up his newest read, a mystery novel. He's pretty sure he knows who the killer is, and hopes to figure out the truth. Just as Jongin gets comfortable, there's a light rapping on his door.

Jongin is confused as to who it might be. His friends normally only come after sending him a message, since Jongin is rarely in his room to begin with. Jongin gets out of bed, his nipples contracting from the cold and goes to answer the door.

It's Junmyeon, the last person Jongin would expect to see.

"Hi, Jongin."

"Junmyeon? What brings you here? How'd you know where I live?"

"It was in the information from Mrs. Choi. Can I come in? It's kinda chilly and I don't have a jacket."

Jongin opens the door wider, "Sure, come in." Jongin shuts the door and picks up the clothes from the only chair he has so that Junmyeon can sit down.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

Jongin sits down on his bed, nodding.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you don't want to come to the meetings anymore, we can work out some sort of agreement."

"Agreement?" Jongin furrows his eyebrows.

"You know..." Junmyeon rises from the chair and sits down next to Jongin, arm pressing against him. "A favor."

Jongin looks down at Junmyeon, eyes heavy. He's been with enough people to know when someone is making an advance.

 _Junmyeon looks handsome, and his lips are so pink_ , Jongin thinks. But his features are a little off, distorted by lustful thoughts. Jongin leans in for a kiss, but Junmyeon turns his head at the last second. "No kisses. On your knees."

This is a different side of Junmyeon that Jongin didn't expect to see. But Jongin is about to get some, so he doesn't exactly care too much. Jongin gets on his knees in front of Junmyeon, his face level with his crotch. Junmyeon unbuttons his pants and shifts to slide his pants and underwear off in one go.

Jongin watches with wide eyes, Junmyeon is better endowed than Jongin had imagined. Jongin can tell he's huge, despite being flaccid at the moment.

Jongin licks his lips, itching to get Junmyeon's cock in his mouth.

"What are you waiting for? Have at it." Junmyeon threads a hand through Jongin's hair and pushes Jongin's head towards his crotch.

Jongin inhales deeply, nose pushing against the base of Junmyeon's cock. For someone who abstains from sex, his pubic hair is kept rather short. Jongin licks a stripe up Junmyeon's cock, taking the tip into his mouth. Then he takes the whole thing in his mouth, happy when he feels it twitch in his mouth. He presses his tongue along the underside and pulls off. Junmyeon is half hard now. Jongin grips it in his hand, stroking it and thumbing the head. Fully hard, Junmyeon is hearty in size and Jongin's asshole clenches when he thinks of having it up him.

Jongin takes in as much of Junmyeon as he can, hand making up the gap. With his left hand, he palms himself through his boxers, matching the pace. Jongin peers upwards at Junmyeon, moaning in pleasure when he sees Junmyeon's dark gaze. Before Jongin fully registers it, he's orgasming in his pants. But he doesn't get a moment to recover, as Junmyeon is thrusting forward, fucking his face thoroughly.

Junmyeon pulls out at the last minute and spills all over Jongin's face.

And that’s when Jongin wakes with a start. Despite being sexually active since his teens, Jongin has never actually had a sex dream–that is, until tonight. Jongin peels off his underwear, wet with his cum. Jongin feels embarrassed that he, in his twenties, is experiencing something like this.

But what Jongin finds more upsetting is what his dream was about. Goosebumps rise and he can feel himself getting hard again just at the thought of it.

He knew something about the Junmyeon in his dream felt... off. After all, as president of the Abstinence Club, it is highly unlikely that he is going around soliciting blowjobs, no matter how good looking Jongin is.

And despite how much Jongin would like to give Junmyeon a blowjob, he knows it's improbable. Jongin isn't one to force himself onto someone that doesn’t want him to. What Jongin can do, however, is see Junmyeon more often. See if there was some bigger reason Junmyeon triggered this kind of dream. Despite it being three in the morning, Jongin gives Junmyeon a quick email, asking exactly when he would be in the library.

~~~

During the next three weeks, Jongin finds himself spending as much time as he can with Junmyeon. He shows up everyday at the library after his classes are over, and on more than one occasion, catches dinner with Junmyeon as well.

It surprises Jongin, how well they get along. Jongin gets to know a lot about Junmyeon, and is pleasantly surprised at some of the things he learns. For starters, Junmyeon is in the Abstinence Club, not because he's Christian or extremely religious (Junmyeon is Buddhist as a matter of fact), but Junmyeon doesn't drink or have sex for other reasons. Junmyeon's father had passed away from alcohol poisoning when Junmyeon was young, and so he promised to never drink. Additionally, Junmyeon has decided to save his virginity for when he gets married. An old tradition, he has recognized, but he wants to make sure that whomever he has sex with is there for him, not just the sex.

Jongin remembers how deeply Junmyeon had blushed when he called him a hopeless romantic.

Jongin also learns that he has a lot in common with Junmyeon: similar tastes in music, movies, and books. Jongin is practically bouncing in his seat when he learns that Junmyeon had gotten an autograph of his favorite mystery novelist, Kim Minseok.

"You have to let me see it."

"I'll bring it to the library tomorrow?" Junmyeon suggests.

"Tomorrow is a school holiday though, campus will be closed." Jongin pouts.

"Mmm, well if you're ok with it, we can meet at that coffee shop on Main."

"Sure."

Jongin doesn't sleep that much that night. This is the first time he'll be meeting Junmyeon somewhere off campus, and he's getting butterflies in his stomach. It's not a date, but Jongin sure as hell feels like it is.

Jongin can't help it, but he's knows he's falling for Junmyeon.

The next morning Jongin takes his time picking out his outfit, being careful to put on his cleanest clothes. He settles on skinny jeans and an oversized sweater. He spritzes cologne in his armpits and on his neck and heads out the door.

Jongin is met with a smile when he gets to the coffee shop. Junmyeon is already seated, with two cups on the table. Jongin sits down quickly, slightly bumping into the table as he sits down. Both his and Junmyeon's hands fly up to make sure the cups don't tip over.

"Sorry," he apologizes sheepishly.

"Don't worry. No damage done." Junmyeon slides one of the cups forward. "I got you some hot chocolate. I didn't think you'd like coffee too much."

Jongin practically beams. "Most people assume I live off beer and black coffee. But I actually hate both. Too bitter." Jongin takes a sip of the hot chocolate; it's hot and sweet, just to his liking.

Junmyeon bends down and picks up a bag, setting it on the table.

"Is that...?"

Junmyeon nods. Jongin puts down his cup and reaches inside the bag.

"OH MY GOD!" Jongin screams, only to get a harrumph and stern look from the barista. Jongin mouths an apology and gives a strained smile. With a much lower voice Jongin continues, "I can't believe. This is my favorite book by him!" Jongin opens the front cover, and low and behold is Kim Minseok's signature along with a "Thanks for reading my books, Jongin!"

Wait. _Jongin_?

Jongin looks up and down between the book and Junmyeon. "Is this what I think this is?" His hands are shaking.

Junmyeon pulls on his earlobe. "Well, my dad is actually kinda sorta Kim Minseok's editor. He happened to be over at my house last night and so it was just a matter of-"

Junmyeon is interrupted by Jongin suddenly hugging him. The angle is kinda awkward since Jongin is leaning over the table. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Jongin."

Jongin sits back down, only to see that his sweater has dipped into his hot chocolate, leaving a brown stain.

"Oh, dang it." He picks up a napkin and tries to blot out the mess.

Junmyeon hands Jongin another napkin. "I meant to mention when you came in: I like your sweater. It makes you look even softer."

Jongin stops dabbing and looks up in surprise. Soft was definitely not a word he'd heard used to describe him.

"Soft?" Jongin repeats.

“I bet you’re just a big softie, afraid to let anyone inside,” Junmyeon says in between sips of his coffee. "Actually I'm not even sure how anyone even takes you to be a bad guy. You just look so soft and squishy I just wanna," Junmyeon scrunches up his nose and pinches Jongin's cheek.

Jongin can't help the tears that well up in eyes.

Even through his blurry vision, Jongin can tell Junmyeon is panicked. "Omg did I pinch you too hard?"

Jongin stands up, he's got to get out of there before tears actually fall. "I've got somewhere to be." Jongin leaves without looking back.

For the next couple of days, Jongin avoids Junmyeon. He doesn't care that the next Abstinence Club meeting is soon and that he has to be present, or else Mrs. Choi is going to find out. He just can't bear facing Junmyeon again anytime soon.

Jongin knows it’s because he feels so comfortable around Junmyeon that this defenses are lowered. But Jongin’s been hurt before. By those who’ve only been there for his money or his looks. It's like Junmyeon can see right through him. All the things Jongin did to protect himself, to put up a wall between himself and others, Junmyeon just sees through it all.

And it scares Jongin.

~~~

Jongin really likes the sandwiches served at the cafe in the student union building basement. He’s rather looking forward to getting a chicken panini and maybe a cup of soup to go with it. Jongin walks down the stairs, and is about to turn to go down the hallway, but he sees two people he thought he'd never see together having a discussion: Junmyeon and Taemin.

Ordinarily, it wouldn't an issue, but Taemin comes from the same circle of people Jongin does. Taemin's hair is bleached a shocking white, and he has at least five piercings in each ear, not to mention the tattoo on his neck that extends down his back.

Next to Junmyeon, with his well-pressed clothing and perfectly gelled hair, it almost looks ridiculous, almost like when Jongin stands next to him.

Jongin doesn't turn the corner, but inches as close as he can so as to not be seen but still listen in.

"...I know you're Jongin's friend and all, but I don't get that from him. I don't plan on sleeping with Jongin, because he understands my boundaries. "

"Listen, I'm just telling you this because I don't want Jongin to get hurt. At first I thought Jongin was trying to get with you so he could get out of this weird-ass punishment, but it seems like he really likes you. All I'm saying is that if you don't want him, don't string him along." Jongin imagines Taemin crossing his arms.

"I think that a relationship, romantic or not, is somewhere people should be able to grow. Yes, Jongin and I have our differences, yes, we come from different backgrounds, have grown up in different values..."

Jongin holds his breath. He's waiting for the final blow where Junmyeon will say he's not interested.

"...But we enjoy each other's company. We can learn from each other and become better people together, and that's something I value in my relationships. Life wouldn't be as fun or interesting if we were to surround ourselves with people just like us. And even if Jongin and I were to get together, that's between me and him."

Jongin's eyes go wide. What did Junmyeon mean by that? Jongin steps out and reveals himself, only to see that it's just Taemin standing in the hallway.

Jongin briskly walks up to him, and Taemin's face immediately changes from a stern look to a smile when he notices Jongin.

"Hey. Are you here to grab some dinner?" Taemin juts his head in the direction of the cafe.

Jongin takes a breath before speaking. "I heard what you were saying to Junmyeon. I need to you know that it's not like that with me and him."

"Not like what? All I know is that you've changed a lot recently, Jongin. I hardly see you around anymore. He's not good for you Jongin."

"Not good for me? I think most people would say that I'm not good for him. Maybe Junmyeon is someone that I need right now. I know that I haven't seen you around a lot, but you know how I get when I like someone. Not that I necessarily like him. Or that I’ve even seen him that much recently. It’s just, well, you know what I mean."

Taemin nods his head, knowing from years of experience that whenever Jongin gets into courting mode that everything else becomes second in priority.

"I just, I don't want him to hurt you. Jongin, he's different from everyone else you've tried pursuing."

Jongin gives a wicked smile. "What's wrong with being different? Isn't that something we've always been proud of about ourselves?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. Listen, we'll talk about this later. I've gotta catch up to Jun and sort some things out."

"Call me?" Taemin puts his hand up to his face in a phone gesture.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later."

Luckily for Jongin, Junmyeon hasn’t made it far.

“Junmyeon!” Jongin calls as he jogs up to Junmyeon’s side. Junmyeon stops and turns, face pleasant.

“Hi, Jongin. How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while. I still have your book, by the way.”

“I’m good.” Jongin scratches at the nape of his neck. “I just, I kinda overheard what Taemin said to you.” Jongin points a thumb at the building they’d just exited from.

“Eavesdropping isn’t something typically smiled upon,” Junmyeon scolds, but his smile is teasing.

Jongin looks to the side. “Anyway, I just want to make sure you know that Taemin is wrong. I-I don’t see you like that. I mean, I think you’re good looking and all, but I don’t hang out with you to get in your pants. Not that I wouldn’t mind, but-- I know that’s not what you want. I… sound like an idiot. There’s a reason people like you don’t normally hang out with people like me.” Jongin runs a hand over his face.

“You’re not an idiot, Jongin.” Junmyeon puts a reassuring hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “We haven’t known each other for a long time, but I think I know you a little better than that.” Junmyeon raises his hand and gives Jongin a pat on the cheek.

Jongin immediately turns red.

Junmyeon puts on a face of fake surprise. “Would you look at that? Lil ol’ me got The Kim Jongin to blush.”

“Oh, stop it.” Jongin swats Junmyeon’s hand away.

“But what did you mean ‘people like you’ and ‘people like me’? If you like hanging out with me and I like hanging out with you, does anything else really matter?”

 

“But I’m bad and you’re good. This isn’t some drama where polar opposites end up being the best match.”

“I don’t think we’re that different, Jongin. I mean, I know you act out… but it seems to me to be you screaming for attention more than anything. Plus, we like the same kinds of books and movies. In my opinion, you’re just a big softie on the inside.”

“Softie?” Jongin is flabbergasted. “Me? Look at this,” Jongin lifts up the hem of his shirt to reveal a scar. “I got this in a knife fight.”

Junmyeon gives a noncommittal shrug. “Everyone has a past. I think you’ve learned better now. And I think you don’t want to be labeled as the ‘bad boy’ anymore, which is why you haven’t really resisted being forced to hang out with me.”

“I-I…” Jongin drops his gaze.

“It’s ok to want to be better, to want people to like you for the good that you do, not just because you have a bad rep. You know, it’s ok to let people inside, every once in a while.” Junmyeon pauses. “It’s ok to let me in.”

Jongin looks up at Junmyeon, who has a sheepish look on his face. “Wait…?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?”

Jongin’s eyebrows furrow. “You mean?” Jongin points back and forth between himself and Junmyeon.

Junmyeon purses his lips and nods.

“Yahoo!” Jongin jumps and pulls Junmyeon into a hug. “This whole time I thought my advances weren’t going anywhere.”

Junmyeon hooks his head over Jongin’s shoulder and embraces Jongin as well. “Trust me if your advances weren’t welcome, I’d have let you know a long time ago.”

Jongin pulls back to get a look at Junmyeon’s face. “I have to let you know though, that at first, I did want to get you in bed because I thought if you slept with me I could get you do my bidding.”

“Yeah, well I knew that wasn’t going to happen. But I think things have worked for the better, right?” Junmyeon slips his hand into Jongin’s. “Come on, let’s go to my room.”

“Your room? To…” Jongin’s eyes light up.

“Not that, get your mind out of the gutter. I’m not having sex with you, but I’m more than willing to make out with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Don’t like it?”

“Don’t like it? I love it.” Jongin smiles, his eyes crinkling.

Hand in hand, Jongin and Junmyeon walk through campus. Fall weather is finally setting in, and a majority of the trees have started changing colors. A gust of wind comes through, blowing some scattered leaves around.

“Hey Jongin, what did the tree say to autumn?” Jongin knows where this is going. “Leaf me alone. Get it? Leaf?” Junmyeon giggles, and Jongin can tell he’s holding back from laughing even harder.

Jongin rolls his eyes, but has a light smile on his face. What could he do? Yeah, some of Junmyeon’s puns were cringe worthy, and yeah, they’ve just started their relationship, but Jongin wouldn’t give him up for anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/155centi) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/155centi)


End file.
